Psychoanalyzing Spike
by Dvoid
Summary: One of Buffy and Willow's college friends meets Spike and offers to shed some light on his obsession with Buffy...in exchange for a little help.
1. Psychoanalyzing Spike

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except Jeannie.  
  
Buffy and Willow were sitting at a table in the Bronze relaxing and enjoying the music. "Ah," Buffy said. "This is the life. No world saving, no demon killing. Just peace and quiet.   
  
"Hi guys!" an annoyingly cheerful voice cried. Jeannie Walker seated herself on one of the empty chairs at the table.  
  
"Hi Jeannie," Buffy said halfheartedly. She was in no mood to put up with the annoying girl.  
  
"Hey, wanna hear about my horrible day?" Without waiting for an answer, she launched into a long and indepth account of a day that Buffy would consider a blessing. It didn't even involve a life-threatening situation. Buffy found her mind and her eyes wandering. Then her heart lifted and for the first time in her life, she was happy to see Spike.  
  
"Oh, Jeannie, we have to go." Buffy directed Willow's attention to Spike, who was making his way to the table.  
  
"Yeah," Willow said. "That guy's kinda stalking Buffy. So we better run."  
  
"But, you didn't hear the rest of my story," Jeannie protested.  
  
"Oh, darn. Sorry, but we really have to go," Buffy said, dragging Willow away.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Spike scowled as he reached the table just in time to see the Slayer slip away with Willow. Since, he could no longer enter her house, he was looking forward to this chance to talk to her again. He had to find a way to convince her to love him!  
  
"Hi," a voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a girl about Buffy's age still seated at the table. "I'm Jeannie."  
"Friend of Buffy's are you?" he asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
Jeannie nodded. "Oh, yes. She and Willow are my best friends."  
  
"That so?"  
  
"Uh-huh. So, why are you stalking Buffy?" Jeannie asked, conversationally.  
  
Spike blinked and then scoffed. "Oh, please! Is that what she told you? Well, it's a bloody lie!"  
  
Jeannie regarded him for a moment. "Wanna talk about it?"  
Spike frowned and was about to give a definite "no" but he reconsidered. "As a matter of fact I do."  
  
Spike told the entire tale of how he'd started having dreams and fantasies about Buffy, then how Drusilla had entered into things, and finally his plan to have a robot constructed who looks like Buffy.  
  
"Hmm," Jeannie said. "It sounds to me like you're projecting."  
"What?" Spike demanded, incredulously.  
  
"You don't really love Buffy."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. See, vampires have to convince themselves they're evil so they won't feel bad about killing. So for the past hundred years you've been running around doing what vampires are supposed to do. But ever since you got that chip in your brain you have no reason to be evil. In fact, you want to be good. And that's where your obsession with Buffy comes in. You see Buffy as a representation of good and you think if you can love her and she can love you then you must be good too. But what you have to realize is that there is good inside you or else you wouldn't be trying so hard to get Buffy to love you."  
  
Spike just stared. "What are you a bloody head shrinker?"  
  
Jeannie smiled. "I'm a psych major." She got up and walked off, leaving Spike to ponder what she'd said.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Willow!" Jeannie ran up to her in the hallway of the college.  
  
Willow smiled warmly. "Hey Jeannie, what's up?"   
  
"Ugh, my roomate is horrible. She's so mean! She's having friends over tonight and she says she wants me to make myself scarce. So, I was thinking, study party at Willow's?"  
  
Willow looked doubtful. "I don't know...Terra and I kind of had an evening at home planned."  
  
"Great I'll bring the popcorn?" Jeannie looked at her watch. "Gee, I gotta go. See ya tonight Willow. How about seven?"  
  
"Uh..." Willow didn't have time to answer before Jeannie skipped off.   
  
Later in her room,Willow was recounting the tale to Buffy. "Terra and I were gonna have alone time tonight," she whined.  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell Jeannie that, Will?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt her feelings." Willow shrugged. "Maybe an evening with Jeannie won't be so bad."  
  
Buffy looked unconvinced. "Not to sound mean or anything, but Jeannie is kind of annoying. I mean, she talks incessantly."  
  
"Yeah, it's like she *always* has to be the center of attention," Willow added.  
  
Outside the door, Jeannie's eyes welled up with tears. She dropped the book of spells she'd brought for Willow and sprinted back down the steps and out of the dorm building.  
  
Jeannie ran blindly, not knowing or caring where she was going. Finally, she collapsed on her knees, tears running down her face.   
"What on Earth is all the bloody noise about?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Jeannie looked up to see Spike standing a few feet away. She realized she was in the graveyard. Jeannie just sobbed in reply, drawing her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Oh, it's you. What's with the blubberin'?" Spike asked squatting in front of her.  
  
Between sobs, Jeannie managed to gasp out, "The-they hate me!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Jeannie sniffed. "Bu-Buffy, and Willow. They said they hate me!"  
  
"Now, now, Slayer would say a thing like that."  
  
"They didn't know I was there. They said I was ann-annoying and-and they hate me!." Jeannie started sobbing again.   
  
Spike considered the situation for a moment. Taking care of one of the Slayer's friends might get him back in her good graces. And even if it didn't, he was starting to think she had a point about his obsession with Buffy. "Come now, pet. Why don't you come with me and I'll fix you up a nice drink. You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
Jeannie sniffed and nodded. Spike helped her to her feet and into his lair. He guided her to the couch, grabbed a bottle of some liquor or other and two glasses, then sat down beside her.  
  
Jeannie had quieted down a lot, but was still crying a little. "They were my best friends," she said tearfully.  
  
Spike patted her on the leg and poured her a drink. "This'll fix you up good as new. Make you forget all about that mean old Slayer," he said handing her the glass.  
  
She sipped it, then coughed violently.  
  
"Good, huh?" Spike asked, downing his second glass. "Well, come on."  
  
Jeannie hesitated, then downed the glass, launching into anothe fit of coughs.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Four hours later, she and Spike had polished off two bottles and were halfway through the third. "You know what I think your problem is love? You're too needy. Goin' around jumpin up at anyone who happens along. You're like a little poodle. And God knows nobody can stand those things. You gotta be more tough, solemn, you know, cool."  
  
"And you gotta be more...good," Jeannie said in a heavily slurred voice.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea, how about I teach you to be cool and you teach me to be more good," Spike suggested.  
  
All of a sudden, Jeannie burst into tears.   
  
"What's wrong!?!" Spike asked patting her on the back.  
  
"I don't want to be a-a poodle," Jeannie sobbed.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The next morning, Spike woke up to find himself sitting up on the couch. Jeannie was stretched out next to him with her head resting in his lap. He looked her over, she wasn't half bad looking when she wasn't talking; nice body, pretty face. *Fella could get used to this* he thought, looking down at her.   
  
She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled up at him for a moment and he admired her pale blue eyes. Then, she groaned and puked on the floor. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, jumping up and away so he wouldn't get any on his boots.  
  
"Don't yell!" Jeannie pleaded, clutching her head.   
  
Spike grabbed a loose rag and threw it over her mess. "If you're gonna vomit, I'll thank you to do it outside."  
  
Jeannie groaned and lumbered up and out the door. Spike grimaced at the horrid symphony of sounds coming from outside. He started the small gas stove up and placed the coffee pot on top.   
  
By the time Jeannie returned, he had one of the strongest cups of coffee ever made waiting for her. "Thanks," she said, joining him at the beaten up card table.   
  
  
  



	2. The Golden Rule

"So when do we start my cool lessons?"  
  
"It's fairly simple, pet. To be cool, you need three things: the attitude, the strut, and, most importantly the look. We'll start with the attitude. What do you say when you see, lets say, Buffy?"  
  
"Uh, I say, 'Hi Buffy!' and go over and talk to her."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Wrong. That's way too cheerful. And you come off so...needy! You've gotta be more indifferent. Now, pretend Buffy is walking up to me," He paused. "Lets use Willow instead. Say Willow is walking up to me." He stood up and looked over his shoulder. His face took on an uninterested expression. "Oh, hey Willow. See?" he asked, sitting back down. "Now you try."  
  
Jeannie stood up and looked over her shoulder. She screwed her face into a sour expression.  
  
"No, no, no, I said indifferent not sadistic," Spike said.  
  
Jeannie tried again. This time, she managed to look a lot less sadistic. "Hey Willow."  
  
"Much better," Spike said. "Now remember, when you talk to anyone be indifferent."  
  
"Okay, what about the other stuff?"  
  
"Well, the strut will have to be last."  
  
"What about the look?"  
  
"We'd have to go shopping."  
  
"Okay, I love shopping. Let's go!" Jeannie replied happily. She made for the door.  
  
Spike cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
Jeannie looked confused.  
  
"I'm a bloody vampire!!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Oh, right," Jeannie said. "I forgot." She smiled innocently.  
  
Spike looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, and besides I've got class this morning," Jeannie remembered.  
  
"Tell you what, meet me back here around ten and we'll go get you some new clothes. And work on your part of the bargain."  
  
"Okay, it's a date."   
  
***************************************  
  
Jeannie had missed her first two classes altogether and barely made the end of her third. Cool people don't care about missing classes, she told herself. She was just coming out of her third class when she spotted Willow and Buffy up ahead. Automatically, she moved for her normal cheerful wave and greeting, but stopped herself at the last minute. Bad girl, she scolded. She schooled her features into an expression of indifference as she approached the pair.   
  
"Hey, Jeannie," Willow said.  
  
Jeannie pretended she hadn't noticed them until just then. "Oh, hey Willow, hey Buffy." She hoped her expression was sufficiently indifferent.  
  
"Uh, I thought you were coming over last night," Willow said, obviously thrown by the sudden change in Jeannie.  
  
Jeannie shrugged. "I change my mind." She sped up her step and left Buffy and Willow behind to exchange puzzled glances.  
  
***************************************  
  
"I did it!" Jeannie exclaimed bouncing into Spike's crypt. "It was perfect! I was really, really indifferent."  
  
"Well, good for you, pet. Now what about your side of the agreement? When are you gonna teach me how to be good?" Spike demanded.  
  
"Oh, it's easy. All you have to do is follow the golden rule. Do to others what you would want them to do to you."  
  
Spike got a funny look on his face. "Hmm," He was imagining what would happen if that really worked. "So say I went up to Buffy and-"  
  
"Maybe I should rephrase that," Jeannie interrupted. "You should treat others with courtesy, respect, and kindness."  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound like half as much fun as that golden rule thing. But I'll try it...maybe. Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get you some new clothes."  
  
"Cool clothes," Jeannie added.  
  
"Well, of course. I wasn't talking about plaid and suspenders." He said as they left and made their way through the graveyard.  
  
"Hey, I just thought of something," Jeannie said. "All the stores are closed by now."  
  
"What's your point?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, we can't buy clothes if the stores are closed."  
  
"Who said anything about *buying* clothes?" Spike stopped in front of a darkened store window. "This looks promising."  
  
"You want to steal them?"  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you can't afford them on a college student's budget. And I'm sure as hell not paying for 'em. So," he grabbed a trash can from the street corner, "stand back."  
  
"No!" Jeannie exclaimed grabbing onto his arm. "You can't!"  
  
"Why not?" he demanded.  
  
"You're supposed to be trying to be could."  
  
"Okay I'll try." He paused for a moment. "Well, that didn't work." He slammed the can into the store window. It bounced and hit him in the head. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. He got up, holding his head, and examined the window. "Plexiglass. I hate technology."  
  
"Are you okay?" Jeannie asked, worriedly.  
  
"No worries, pet. I'll pick the lock."  
  
"Okay, but we'll only look and then I'll come back in the morning and buy everything."  
  
"Suit yourself." In a few minutes, Spike had the door open. They walked past racks of clothes. "Oooh, I like that. I wonder if they have it in my size."  
  
Jeannie cleared her throat.   
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
  
Well, that's all for now. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I gotta go to bed or mom'll kill me. Please R&R. And stay tuned more will come. 


	3. I Dream of Jeannie

Spike picked up a leather miniskirt and held it up to her. "Oh, definitely." He handed it to her and continued down the aisle mumbling, "No. No. God no! No. Hmm..." He grabbed a wine red halter top with a black rose on it. He tossed that to her. "Right, you go try those on while I find you some foot wear."   
  
"I think these are a little too revealing," Jeannie protested as Spike propelled her towards the dressing rooms.  
  
"Trust me, luv, there's no such thing." He pushed her into the dressing room and closed the door.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Not another word," Spike warned. "Just do as I say. I am the expert here, after all." He walked off toward the shoe department.  
  
Jeannie huffed and stripped off her shirt.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Spike was trying to decide between knee-high black leather, high-heeled boots and black spike heels. He chose the knee-highs and stood up. He turned around and his jaw dropped. Jeannie was standing a few feet away looking completely different. She was adjusting her shirt in a mirror. Spike found his eyes drifting lower...  
  
"How do I look?" Spike quickly refocused on her face as Jeannie noticed him observing her.  
  
"Um, not bad," Spike answered, swallowing. "Uh, here." He handed her the boots. Jeannie sat down on one of the benches. She bent over to slip the first boot on, unwittingly giving Spike a perfect view down her blouse. Spike gulped and turned his back. "You know what you need? A nice jacket."  
  
"A jacket?" Jeannie asked, walking up beside him.  
  
"Yeah, a special one. Like mine," he said walking down a random aisle.  
  
"Well, where'd you get yours?" Jeannie asked. "Maybe they've got more."  
  
Spike laughed. "Wouldn't bet on it. Killed a Slayer for mine."  
  
Jeannie gasped. "That's horrible!"  
  
"Oh, don't fret, I'm sure we can find ya one that's pretty close."  
  
Jeannie slapped his arm. "That's not what I mean! It's wrong to kill."  
  
"Oh, right that. Well, can't be helped now can it?"  
  
"Well, no, but you could at least be sorry about it."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm a very bad boy. Now, can we go?" He ushered her toward the door.  
  
"Wait!" Jeannie stopped. "I almost forgot to change out of these clothes!"  
  
"That was close. I know I wouldn't have been able to sleep a wink," Spike said, sarcastically.  
  
Jeannie gave him a look and went to change.  
  
After Jeannie changed and they relocked the door. "Well, I think that concludes our lesson for tonight. Now, that you have one decent outfit, I don't think you'll have a problem picking more. Just remember, when in doubt choose leather."  
  
Jeannie nodded. "And I want you to remember to treat people courtesy, respect, and kindness. Okay? Well, goodnight." She started off down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Spike called. He ran up to her. "I'll walk you home. There're all sorts of nasties on these steets at night. Isn't safe for an innocent young girl like yourself."  
  
*******************************************  
  
"See you tomorrow night then?" Spike asked when they reached Jeannie's building. "Now that we have the proper clothes, we can work on the your strut."  
  
Jeannie nodded. "Okay, sounds good." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me." With that, she ran into the building.  
  
Spike just grinned and strode off into the night.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Then next morning Jeannie decided to skip class and go buy the outfit she and Spike had picked out. On a whim, she wore the outfit out of the store, stuffing her own clothes in a bag. She strode off down the sidewalk.  
  
Buffy and Willow spotted her from across the street. "Is that Jeannie!?!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh...wow. She's sure changed," Willow said. "New attitude, new clothes. It's like she's a completely new person."  
  
Buffy grew worried. "You don't think she's possessed or something?"  
  
Willow gasped. "If she is, we have to help her."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Lets go to the Magic Shop and do some research."  
  
  
That's all for now. I should have the next chapter soon. Please R&R.  
  



	4. Shattered Dreams

Willow and Buffy were in the Magic Shop. They'd just finished telling Giles and the others what they'd seen. "So, what do you think?" Buffy asked. "Is she possessed?"  
  
Giles took off his glasses and wiped them clean. "It is possible," he replied slowly. "However, it is entirely possible that she is simply trying something new."  
  
"New? Giles you don't know her. She wouldn't dress like that."  
  
"Alright, we'll do some research, but, Buffy, try not to jump to conclusions. Now,while the rest of us are searching, I suggest you find this girl and talk to her in person," Giles said.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay." She strode out the door. The sun was just setting as Buffy began her search of the town. She didn't know exactly where Jeannie would be, so she just picked a direction. With luck, she could cover the entire town before sunup.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Jeannie knocked on the door to Spike's layer.  
  
"Come in," Spike called. "Well, you're looking...cool."  
  
Jeannie grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"So, now we need to work on your strut."  
  
"What's that mean anyway?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"What's it mean? What does it mean! It is the meaning of cool, it's the way you walk walk, the way you stand, the way you sit."  
  
Jeannie looked doubtful. "How will I ever learn that?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to teach you pet. Now we'll start with the walk. Watch me." He walked across the floor slowly. "Now you."  
  
Jeannie walked across the floor, trying to mimic him.   
  
"No, no, walk with confidence. Not like you've got a watermelon between your legs. Try it again." Jeannie did, this time Spike stepped in front of her. He put a hand under her chin, lifting her gaze off of the floor. "Keep your head up."  
  
Their eyes met and Spike slowly leaned toward her. For a moment their lips met. "Spike-Oh my god!" Buffy's sudden interruption caused Spike to jump back. She was standing in the doorway with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Buffy, this isn't what it looks like. I can explain," Spike blurted. He had a guilty look on his face.  
  
Jeannie saw the look on Spike's face and realized he was still in love with Buffy. She gave a sob and ran from the lair.  
  
"Jeannie!" Spike called. "Damn!" He tried to run after her, but when he neared the door his face met Buffy's right fist. He went flying backwards and landed on his back by the far wall.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Buffy demanded, standing over him.  
  
"Me?" Spike demanded. "This is all your bloody fault!"  
  
"My fault? How is this my fault?"  
  
"If you hadn't hurt her feelings, she wouldn't've come running to me." Spike got to his feet, wiggling his jaw.  
  
"When did I hurt her feelings?"  
  
"A few nights ago. You were talking to Willow and you didn't know she was there. You must've said something pretty nasty because she came running into the graveyard bawling her eyes out."  
  
"And you decided to comfort her?" Buffy asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, thought it'd score some points with you," Spike replied, franlky. "Then we got to drinking and talking and I agreed to teach her how to be cooler in exchange for her teaching me how to be more good."  
  
"You were using her to get to me!" Buffy said angrily.  
  
"No! That's not true. I was using her to get over you. I don't like *being* in love with you anymore than you like me loving you." Spike sat down on his couch, looking miserable. "I suppose she hates me now."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Spike, are you in love with Jeannie?"  
  
"I've only known her for three days! What kind of a man do you take me for?" Buffy gave him a look. "Don't answer that," he said quickly. He sighed. "I don't know if I'm in love with her, but I like her. I like the way she looks and the way she smiles and...Bloody hell! I am in love with her."  
  
"We have to go find her," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, no telling what nasties are roaming the graveyard this time of night." They both hurried out the door.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Jeannie was running through the graveyard with tears streaming down her face and blurring her vision. Suddenly, she collided with something, sending her falling to the ground. She wiped her eyes and looked up. In front of her was a beautiful woman with long dark hair.  
  
The woman knelt down and helped her to her feet. "You shouldn't run," the woman said. "You might fall and spill your blood allll over."  
  
"Uh, thanks," Jeannie said. She turned to go, but the woman's grip on her arm tightened. She pulled Jeannie back to her with surprising strength.  
  
The woman put her face close to Jeannie's and inhaled. "I smell him on you. My Spike. He's not yours, silly girl. He's mine! He's always been mine. And I've always been his. His Drucilla!" Drucilla suddenly hit Jeannie across the face, causing her to crumple to the ground. She laughed. "It'll all be right soon. I've got a plan. You can come with me, we're going to play a game." Drucilla lifted Jeannie and walked away.  
  
That's all for now. Please R&R. Coming soon, chapter 5. 


	5. Drucilla's Gift

  
Spike sank down in his couch. Outside, the sun was rising. He'd barely made it back to his lair without becoming a pile of ashes. He, Buffy, and the Scooby Gang had been out all night looking for Jeannie with no luck. The girl could sure disappear when she wanted to. He hoped she wouldn't do anything too drastic. There was nothing he could do until it got dark, so he layed down to sleep.  
  
***************************************  
  
Spike woke to a strange pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a very familiar woman. "Drusilla?" She was perched on his chest, smiling. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Daddy's going to be pleased," she said. "I've brought a gift for you."  
  
"What sort of gift?" he asked, sitting up.  
  
"Come," Drusilla said. "Come see what mummy's brought you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.  
  
"What is it?" Spike repeated.  
  
Drusilla laughed. "Uh, uh, uh. It's a secret." She led him across the graveyard and to a waiting car. There was a vampire Spike had never seen before in the driver's seat. As the got into the car the vampire drove off.  
  
***************************************  
  
Buffy stepped out from behind the tree. She'd seen Drusilla leading Spike somewhere and had ducked behind it to hide. What was Drucilla doing back in town, she asked herself. Last time she'd been in Sunnydale the vampire had knocked her out with cattle prod. Then Spike had knocked Drucilla out with the same weapon. They'd both ended up chained in Spike's basement. When she'd gotten free, Drusilla had vowed never to return to Spike again. Yet, lo and behold, here she was back after only a week. Buffy shook her head. This was definitely not a good sign. She decided to follow the car.  
  
***************************************  
  
Drusilla dragged Spike into the abandoned warehouse laughing and bouncing giddily. The inside of the warehouse was a strange sight. While most of it was dusty old boxes, the back part had been cleaned out. It looked like a room from the Sunnydale hospital. There was a hospital bed, a tray of surgical tools, and a doctor. As they neared, Spike saw that the doctor was a prisoner. There were two vampires guarding him.  
  
"Drucilla don't you think I've waited long enough? What is the surprise?" Spike asked.  
  
Drucilla smiled and walked over to the doctor. The man's eyes widened and he cowered from her. Oblivious, Drucilla wrapped her arms around the terrified man's kneck and crooned, "You're gonna fix my Spike all up, aren't you doctor?"  
  
The man nodded vigorously.  
  
Spike shook his head. "Dru, the chip can't be taken out. It's been tried."  
  
"I'm not going to take it out," the doctor said nervously. "I only have to press the button to deactivate it."  
  
"There's a bloody off switch!?!" Spike demanded. "All this time and there's a bloody off switch!"  
  
"All I have to do is open you up briefly, press deactivate it, and sew you back up."  
  
"How do I know you know what you're doing, doc. I won't have just any amateur pokin' around in my head," Spike said.  
  
"I used to work for the initiative. I probably helped put the chip in," the doctor replied, cringing as he said the last sentence.  
  
Spike hesitated, unsure whether he could trust this doctor and Drusilla. What the hell, he'd risk it to get the chip out. "Well, what are you waitin' for doc," he exclaimed jumping onto the operating table. "let's get this operation going."  
  
Drusilla clapped in delight. "My Spike's going to be all better!" she said. The doctor picked up the gas mask and fastened it over Spike's mouth.   
  
"I don't breath,you twit," Spike said, his voice muffled by the mask. He sat up and ripped it off.  
  
The doctor looked a bit confused. "Then how will I put him out for the operation?" he asked Drusilla.  
  
Without warning she punched Spike, rendering him unconscious.  
  
***************************************  
  
Spike awoke to a splitting headache. He laughed as he remembered it was because his head had actually been split open. Drusilla was standing a few feet away. She was holding the doctor by the neck with one hand. She raised him up until his feet dangled at least a foot off the ground. "P-please," the poor man stuttered. "I did everything right. He should be waking up any time now."  
  
Spike sat up. "Dru," he said. Drusilla turned and seeing he was awake, let the doctor fall to the ground. She walked over and put her hands up to his head.  
  
"All the nasty electricity in your brain is gone, I can feel it." Drusilla grinned and turned to the doctor who was now on his feet. "You cured my Spike." The man smiled timidly. Drusilla put her hands on either side of his head and brought her face close to his. For a moment Spike thought she was going to kiss him. Instead, she snapped his kneck. "There now," she said walking back to a shocked Spike. "No one will ever mess with you head again," she assured him.  
  
Spike knew he should have expected Drusilla's actions. It made sense that if the doctor knew how to turn the chip off he knew how to turn it back on, as well. Spike slid off the table slowly and joined Drusilla standing over the dead doctor. "Not to question your intuition Dru, but how do we know for sure he did his job?"  
  
"We shall have a test," Drusilla declared. She clapped her hands. Her minions, obviously recognizing the signal, dragged out a struggling form from a pile of boxes. It was a young woman with bound hands and a gagged mouth. She wore a black leather miniskirt, knee high boots, and a red halter top with a black rose on it.   
  
"Jeannie!" he exclaimed. He rushed over. Relief showed in her eyes and she mumbled something resembling his name through the gag.  
  
Drusilla strode over and put her arms around the girl. "So pretty," she crooned, caressing the girl's face. "Kill her," she commanded Spike. She thrust Jeannie into Spike's arms.  
  
"What?" Spike exclaimed. He looked down at Jeannie, she had a shocked look on her face. He looked from Jeannie to Drusilla and back to Jeannie. About five more vampires appeared and surrounded the group. Spike realized he had no choice. He morphed into his vampire face and leaned toward Jeannie who still had a stunned expression on her face. Suddenly, he cried out and jumped back. "I can't," he declared. "Looks like you should've kept the doc alive a little longer," he said to Dru.  
  
Drusilla scowled. She wrenched Jeannie out of Spike's arms before he could react. Spike moved forward, but the other vampires grabbed hold of him. "Goodbye, little girl," she said to Jeannie. Her features changed and she sprouted her fangs. Before she could go any farther, one of her minions exploded into a pile of dust. As the dust settled, Buffy was revealed.  
  
"Hello, Drusilla," Buffy said. "Long time no see...no wait, you were here last week." She staked another minion as he rushed her.   
  
Spike now only had two vampires holding him. He whirled suddenly and headbutted the one behind him. He clutched his head as it reeled in pain, a result of his recent surgery. "Oh, bloody hell. That was a bad idea." The other vampire jumped at him, but he punched this one. The vampire went down, but not for long. He was weaker than usual, another result of the surgery. Soon, both vampires were advancing on Spike. He backed up until he found himself cornered against the boxes.   
  
Buffy was busy defending Jeannie from Drusilla and the other two remaining minions, he wouldn't get any help from her. Spike looked around, then was struck with inspiration. He turned around and punched the nearest box viciously. The two advancing vampires, stopped in confusion. Spike turned around now holding a jagged piece of wood in each hand. He jumped at the nearest vampire while he was still stunned and plunged the makeshift stake into its heart. The other vampire grabbed Spike as his first opponent turned to dust and hurled him across the room. Spike landed in a heap against the far wall, knocking over the surgical tools.   
  
The vampire walked over as Spike struggled to get up. He was only halfway up when the other vampire reached him, he dealt Spike a blow that sent him crashing back to the ground. The vampire reached for him again, but before he could reach Spike a surprised look came over his face. Spike, too, was astonished as the other vampire burst into a pile of dust. Jeannie was standing there, her hands and mouth still bound. She smiled as best she could from behind the gag.  
  
Spike grabbed a scalpel from the floor and cut Jeannie loose. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. Spike hugged her tightly. Across the room, Buffy was still battling Drusilla. Before Spike could move to help, Drusilla threw Buffy into a pile of boxes and started toward the door. As she reached it, she turned back.  
  
"I see now. The doctor removed the restraints from your brain, but he couldn't remove them from your heart. There is no hope for you now, my poor Spke," she said. With that, she disappeared into the darkness.   
  
Buffy stood up and walked over to Spike and Jeannie.   
  
"Are you alright?" she asked Jeannie.  
  
"I'm fine," Jeannie replied, coldly.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said at Willow's place."  
  
"You're forgiven," Jeannie said, cheefully. She began skipping towards the door.  
  
Buffy and Spike followed behind. "Does the chip really still work?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike just smiled. "Maybe."  
  
The End  
  
  
What'd ya think? Please R&R. Sorry this chapter took so long to write. Should I write a sequel? 


End file.
